


Different Rhythm

by MA_R18_LE



Category: SB19
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_R18_LE/pseuds/MA_R18_LE
Summary: They were just rehearsing for a dance duet when sparks began flying until they could no longer handle it.
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Different Rhythm

Practice. Dance Duet. Me. Stell. Tomorrow. I don't know what to feel. Excited? Maybe. Nervous? Perhaps. Nothing? Right. I must feel nothing. This is a norm. We are in a group. Why do I need to bother? Ah, because it will be just the two of us in here. S&S Sub-unit. Yeah. Good luck, self. 

I know there is something. Me and Stell. We both know there is something. We can see it in the way we look in each other's eyes. There is a connection only the two of us can feel. 

Everytime we hold hands. Everytime we hug. Everything is supposed to be just a friendly touch, an interaction devised for our group, but we both know it is something more. Fuck being friends. I'm sure both of us want more.  
But there is one problem. We refuse to talk about it. We feel it but we don't say it. I don't have the courage to push the button first, neither him. That's why we are where we are now. Standing on a thin ice, both scared it will break anytime soon. 

"Walang tayo." Haha. I don't understand why he had to bring it up all of a sudden. Well, I know it was a joke but for Pete's sake! That's exactly our problem. Walang kami. Pero gusto namin. Pero takot kami. Pero duwag kami. Kaya walang kami. 

\--

"You've been runnin' 'round, runnin' 'round, runnin' 'round throwin' that dirt all on my name  
'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up  
You've been going 'round, going 'round, going 'round every party in LA  
'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd be at one, oh."

Stell turned on the speaker. The music started playing and it filled the whole studio. He started walking towards my direction and I can no longer hear anything but Charlie Puth's voice and the abnormal beating of my heart. 

My man right here looks so stunning in his all-black outfit. It's just a simple sweat short and a printed shirt but he still oozes with so much sexyness and hotness. I don't know how he does that. Plus his black bandana made him look extra. Yup, he's my man. 

\--

"I know that dress is karma, perfume regret  
You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine, oh  
And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?  
But you're not coming home with me tonight."

Damn it. I didn't expect this dance to be this intimate. From in front of me, Stell gracefully made a turn and made his way to my back. He held both my shoulders with his two hands. I threw my head backward, leaning on his left shoulder, as he instructed me to do so. His right hand then touched my jaw. His soft fingers traveled down to my neck, touching my adam's apple, to my chest, to my abdomen. 

"Sejun, roll your body." He spoke, serious voice on, mouth exactly on my ears. It sent shivers down to my spine. I felt my nape thickened. Damn it. Damn it. 

\--

"You just want attention  
You don't want my heart  
Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new  
Yeah, you just want attention  
I knew from the start  
You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you, oh."

We hopped away from each, our feet landing on the floor in perfect sync. Sharp moves, body locks, a bit of crumps. Bigay na bigay. He then swayed his way back to me leaving just a short distance between us. On cue, his right hand touched my chest, on the part where my heart is. For a moment, I felt conscious he might feel it pounding so hard and fast. 

I can't take it anymore. As he was about to execute the next step, I grab his hand which is still on my chest. 

"Stell..." I muttered, breathlessly. 

"Sejun..." He replied, almost a whisper.

\--

Suddenly, the silence became so deafening. I know the music is still playing because the light from the speaker indicating it is powered on is flashing. 

"Stell, you want me, right?" I asked him, still breathless. It took a lot from me to utter those words.

"Sejun..." He's nervous and lost for words, I bet. 

"Say it, Stell. You want me. You know I want you, too. Walang mawawala, di ba? Why don't we just forget the world for a while and be brave?"

I didn't get the response that I expected. He didn't say a word. But from the moment his lips touched mine, I found the answer. He wants me. I want him. And that's all that matters for now. 

\--

It didn't take much time before I responded to his kisses, hungrily. It feels like we were deprived from this tasteful feeling for a long time. My hands started trailing all over his body. I smiled in his lips when he started to mimic my every move. 

I slowly stepped backwards trying to reach the wall of our studio. He followed me by taking forward steps without letting go of my lips. Damn it. He taste so good I can't stop kissing him like it's a food for my soul. Few more steps and I already felt the cold wall on my back. He let go of my nape then reached for something somewhere on the wall. I heard a click and darkness covered the room. 

"I never wanted anyone like this, Sej. I tried so hard to hold back but damn, you're like a drug. Addicting. Very addicting. I cannot quit you." I cannot see him but I felt like crying upon hearing him. He said these like he's pouring all his emotions to every word. My heart melted. 

"Let me be your drug, Stell. Get high with me."

He started kissing me again, this time more aggressive, more wanting. From my lips, his tongue explored my jaw down to my neck. 

"I've been dying to do this to you." He whispered to me then tugged a skin on my neck. It hurts... so good. 

With one swift motion, I turned him around and pinned him to the wall. 

"Let me do something I've been dying to do to you, as well, Stell."

I held the bottom-end of his shirt and stripped it off from him. I kissed his lips once again while my hands are exploring his naked body. Shit. Ramdam ko na ang strawberry jam. I got excited with the thought. I let go of his lips and started licking his jaw, down to his neck and to his naked chest. 

"Fuck, Sej."

That's right, Stell. Moan my name. 

I went down a little bit more and my tounge met his swollen and stiff nipples. 

"Seeejjj."

I lick one of his nips, circling my tounge around before sucking it hard while my other hand is busy pinching and teasing the other one. Stell grabbed my hair, torn between pulling me away or pushing me closer to him. He's completely lost. 

"Fuck... Sejuu...uun. Aaahh.. Wait, ang sakit na..." 

He let go of my hair and slid his hand inside his sweatshort. He pulled out his erected manhood and started stroking it. 

"Stell..." I called him. 

"Hmm?" He whined, starting to get busy jerking himself off. 

"Let me do the honor." I replied then wrapped my hand around his length.


End file.
